


Something Different

by Dean69Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Kinky, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean69Castiel/pseuds/Dean69Castiel
Summary: Dean and Cas are newly dating after Cas' love confession and Dean rescues Cas from the empty. Dean decides to try out some toys in private to prepare himself for his first time with Cas, but things don't go entirely according to plan.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Something Different

Dean walks hurriedly around the bunker, sticking his head in every room to double check nobody’s home. He’d heard Sam say he was going out to lunch with Eileen and he’s fairly sure Cas is out too, but considering what he’s about to do he has to make sure. Feeling confident that he’s alone, he goes into the Dean Cave and locks the door behind him. 

He can’t remember the last time he’s been this secretive. Even when he reads Busty Asian Beauties he doesn’t make an effort to hide the evidence. In fact, back in the motel days he’d leave the magazines out in plain sight for Sam to find.

Back then he’d thought he had Sam convinced he was straight. Little did he know Sam was privy to what was going on between Dean and Cas even before Dean understood it himself. 

After Dean rescued Cas from the empty he’d decided it was the right time to tell Cas how he felt. That day they’d held hands, shared soft kisses and even slept in the same bed, Cas’ head resting snug on Dean’s shoulder. It had been the best day Dean’d had in a really long time—possibly ever. His heart had been racing the entire time and yet he felt safer than ever. He didn’t know why he hadn’t let himself have this sooner, but then again he did know why. There had always been people to save, monsters to kill and he hadn’t wanted to complicate things. 

Sam had noticed the shift in their relationship and much to Dean’s surprise, he didn’t seem phased by any of it. He just smiled and said, “I'm happy for you, man”. 

Dean appreciates it. He’s never been good at talking about the chick-flick stuff, but especially now when it involves his feelings for his best friend who also happens to be an angel—who also happens to be a dude. This is uncharted territory. 

Dean can’t stop thinking about the day he had with Cas. It was so different from anything he’s had in the past. He’s had flings with so many women that sometimes the nights all blend into one. He doesn’t want to rush things but he lets his mind wander. He knows sex with Cas is going to be different, and it scares him, but he wants to experience things differently than he has before. 

Dean pulls a duffel bag out from under the bed and opens it up. He rifles through old receipts, rusty pocket knives, and cassettes tapes until he feels the crinkle of a paper bag between his fingers. He pulls it out, his heart already beating fast in anticipation. 

He pours the contents out on the bed and just stares at it for a moment. Part of him still can’t believe he actually bought this stuff. Lying on the bed are three silver butt plugs, increasing in size from left to right. 

Taking a deep breath and one last paranoid glance around the room, Dean pulls his jeans and underwear off and hops up on the bed. He grabs a bottle of lube out from the bedside cabinet and squirts some into his hand. With two fingers he rubs it into his hole. He snatches up the smallest of the plugs and sizes it up for a moment before lining it up against his ass. Here goes nothing. 

He plunges the toy inside, and for a moment it feels tight but then it slips into place. He lets himself relax around the plug for a few moments before he pulls it out. It feels strange to have something up there. He’s not used to the feeling. He pushes it in and out a few more times before he decides it’s time for an upgrade. 

The next smallest plug is about the girth of an electric toothbrush. He adds more lube before he starts to experiment with it. It goes in a little slower than the last one, and he winces, but once it’s all the way in he’s able to relax again. This time he can feel it a bit more intensely against his prostate. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine Cas inside him. Blood rushes to his cock immediately and he begins to stroke himself. Fuck it feels good.  
He picks up the pace with faster, longer strokes. His hips buck upwards and his cheeks feel hot like he's in a fever dream—and part of him thinks he is because he can’t believe he’s letting himself fantasize about being fucked by Cas. 

He’s close to climaxing but he doesn’t want to yet. He can take more. With some effort he manages to relax enough to pull the plug out. He gasps at the sudden lack of stimulation and reaches desperately for the largest plug. When he sees it up close he swallows hard; this one is quite a bit thicker than the last. With a deep breath he begins pushing it inside. 

“Mmmh” he moans painfully. He wants to feel the fucker inside of him so bad, and he’s not a wuss, but it feels like a hell fire inside his asshole. He has to take a second to pause before trying again. 

He lies on his back, spreading his legs as much as possible and tries to imagine Cas kneeling above him. The thought sends shivers down his body. He needs to feel him inside again. Lifting his hips he pushes the plug all the way inside. For a moment his vision goes white and this time he growls out in pain, but once it’s in it feels glorious. 

He lets his head fall back as he begins stroking again. His lips curl into a smile as he mouthes his lover’s name. 

Cas. 

It feels so good. He begins moving faster again and at this point he’s sweating and his whole body is shaking. 

“Cas”

Now he’s yelling his lover’s name and he can’t stop. 

“Cas, Cas, Cas” 

He calls out the angel’s name in rhythm with his strokes. With his eyes closed he can picture Cas there with him, thrusting into him. He can hear him too.

“Dean” 

Dean sits up fast, his eyes snapping open, and to his horror he locks eyes with Cas—not fantasy Cas, real Cas.

“Cas,” Dean says, “I thought you were out”.

“Dean, I heard you call my name. I thought you were hurt. I came immediately.”

Cas’ words come out as a whisper and his eyes are wide, fixed on Dean’s cock. He looks unsure how to respond so Dean helps him out.

“C’mere.”

Cas obeys, climbing onto the bed with Dean. 

“Take off your pants” 

He does, and now it’s Dean’s turn to stare. He’s seen Cas’ vessel before but never like this, never close enough to reach out and touch. Cas’ cock is already getting hard and Dean makes it his mission to get him all the way up. He strokes his lover’s cock until the angel is quivering and thrusting his hips into Dean’s fist. He looks like he’s never been touched this way before, and Dean realizes he probably hasn’t. 

“I want you to fill me up”, Dean begs. 

Cas hesitates as if he doesn't quite understand, but then Dean feels Cas’ grace tapping his mind and suddenly they’re in synch. Cas lifts Dean’s hips so his legs rest on on the angel’s shoulders. Dean moans loudly as Cas removes the plug and this makes Cas pause. 

“It’s going to hurt,” Cas warns. 

“I know" Dean responds with a smirk. 

“Why are you smiling Dean?” Cas’ head quirks to the side. “I can use my grace, make it painless for you, if you would like.”

Dean chuckles at this. 

“Nah”, he says “I want to feel it. The pain, the pleasure, all of it. I’ve spent so long not feeling, Cas. I’ve spent too long not letting myself feel things for you because I wanted keep things simple. Well I’m tired of that.” 

It’s probably the most romantic thing he's ever said to Cas and he means every word. 

“As you wish”, Cas says, a look of determination coming over his features. 

He hoists Dean’s hips up higher and angles his cock toward Dean’s hole. He manages to grab the lube and rub some onto himself without loosening his grip on Dean. Dean loves seeing his angel get so dominant; it’s a huge change from the obedient little soldier he used to be. 

Cas gives Dean one last look with eyebrows raised and Dean just nods. Then Cas is pushing in, slowly. Dean tries to relax. With just the tip inside it doesn’t hurt, but as Cas pushes further in Dean has to shut his eyes and grip the bed sheets. Still Cas pushes in deeper and now Dean lets out a moan because his angel’s cock is so thick inside of him. A few more inches in and now Dean feels the burning sensation again; he knows this is gonna hurt bad but he lets Cas carry on. 

Dean yelps as Cas pushes the rest of himself inside. 

“One sec Cas” he needs to adjust. Taking a breath he relaxes his hole around Cas' cock. The pain doesn’t lessen but he’s comforted feeling Cas in the deepest part of him. 

“I’m ready”.

Cas pulls out slowly until only his tip remains inside and then thrusts back in, summoning a gasp from Dean. 

“Fuck, babe” Dean growls. He’s never called Cas that before but he likes the way it sounds. 

Cas seems to like it too because he tracks a hand under Dean’s shirt until it lies on Dean’s heart. He starts with slow, long strokes, Dean’s breath hitching with each wave of stimulation.

Cas’ pace intensifies and now Dean can’t catch a break. He writhes under Cas, moaning and cursing and jerking himself off desperately. Cas’ cock is like a hot iron driving into him, filling him non-stop with agony. But god it feels good too, with Cas striking him in the right spot over and over.

He calls out Cas’ name as his vision goes fuzzy. He can feel Cas’ hips thrust several times more before he bursts into Dean. The angel collapses onto Dean’s chest, resting his head on the hunter’s shoulder. 

He whispers gruffly, “I am very happy, Dean.”

Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ torso. He feels breathless and sore as if he’s just fought off an army of demons, but he doesn’t mind. Getting to feel his angel inside of him, and now to have him in his arms, is everything he never knew he needed. 

“I’m happy too, Cas.”


End file.
